Chemins croisés
by Meialy
Summary: Merle et Daryl ont dépouillés le groupe avant de prendre le large et de survivre par leurs propres moyens. S'enfonçant un peu plus chaque jour dans l'horreur qu'est le nouveau monde, rien ne pourra les en faire revenir...


**Bien le bonsoir :D ! Comment allez-vous ? Bien j'espère :) ! Pour ma part, j'ai eu un petit coup de mou et c'est ce qui explique l'absence de publication concernant "Vacances Surprises" :( ! Je pourrais vous pondre quelques choses rapidement, mais j'en serais pas satisfaite, et vous non plus d'ailleurs ;) ! Il faudra encore un petit peu patienter avant que le prochain chapitre ne pointe le bout de son nez ! Du coup, en attendant, voici un petit OS pour patienter.**

 **Avant que vous commenciez, je voudrais remercier Tendevils qui me l'a inspiré, merci beaucoup :D et un merci tout particulier Chouploum qui est d'accord pour m'accorder de son temps et corriger mes fautes et tournures de phrases bancales ahahah ! Merci infiniment pour ton temps, tes remarques, tes conseils, ils sont très précieux et j'adore les lire :DDDD ! Merci à vous deux 3 !**

 **Non, non, non, je ne vous oublie pas vous non plus :p merci pour vos vues et pour vos reviews ! Je vous adore XD !**

 **Bon, il est temps de vous laissez la place ! J'espère que vous allez aimer :) !**

 **Sur ce... Bonne Lecture et à bientôt :) !**

* * *

-"Tu vas crever, tu le sais ça ?" Il se pencha sur elle sans attendre, commençant déjà à fouiller dans ses poches pour la dépouiller de ses maigres possessions. Elle le repoussa comme elle put au vue de sa blessure.

-"Attends au moins que je sois morte, connard !" Son regard se durcit encore et il lui asséna un coup d'un revers de main qui la mis KO, envoyant valdinguer sa tête qui rebondit durement sur le matelas trop fin pour vraiment la protéger du sol.

Elle sentit une fois encore ses mains parcourir son corps, la palper pour en trouver toutes les possibles cachettes, mais elle ne pouvait plus rien faire sonnée comme elle l'était.

Sa vision était flou, les images saccadées, tachetées de zones sombres et son ouïe était distordue, rendant les sons plus graves et lents.

-"Ca y est, t'a finis ?" Si l'homme au-dessus d'elle lui faisait déjà peur, celui qui venait d'entrer la terrorisait complètement. Des deux il était le pire.

-"Elle veut pas crever." Il venait de cracher sa réponse, encore agacé par sa rebuffade. Malgré sa semi-conscience, la douleur se rappela à elle et elle apposa faiblement sa main sur sa blessure pour essayer d'en enrayer l'écoulement. Elle n'avait pas fait exprès… Elle était tellement désolé.. Elle pouvait comprendre que par les temps actuels, garder son humanité intacte était quasiment impossible. Elle avait déjà perpétré quelques actes barbares dont elle n'était pas fière mais que la situation exigeait pour sa propre survit. Mais là, avec eux, elle n'avait rien fait. Elle avait juste pris la mauvaise décision et le rôdeur ne lui avait laissé aucune marge de manœuvre. Il ne l'avait pas mordue, mais son embardé pour lui échapper avait précipité sa chute et elle s'était empalée sur un morceau de ferraille pas plus long que sa main.

Elle avait espéré qu'en entendant son cri de souffrance, au moins un des deux serait venu lui porter secours. Mais tout espoir fut vain lorsqu'elle se rappela leur principal dogme.

Ils avaient été très clairs sur leur façon de fonctionner. C'était une, si ce n'est la seule, des règles qu'ils lui avaient imposé, les autres en découlant. Elle suivait le rythme où elle crevait. Aucun des deux ne prendrait le temps de venir la secourir et de risquer leur vie pour elle.

Leur présence avait seulement comblée la solitude étouffante du quotidien. Il n'y avait aucun soutien, aucune prévenance. Un simple échange de bons procédés et rien d'autre.

Elle était paralysée par ce corps étranger qui, aux moindres mouvements, ne manquaient pas de rappeler sa présence et sa signification macabre. Le rôdeur, qu'elle avait déstabilisé et envoyé au tapis malgré elle, commençait déjà à ramper dans sa direction. Même avec la douleur insupportable qui l'empêchait de bouger, elle redoutait le moment où il commencerait à la dévorer vivante. Si son premier cri les avait alertés d'un problème, les suivants ne pouvaient pas manquer de leur donner toutes les précisions nécessaires sur la nature de sa difficulté et de les conforter dans leur idée. A l'aide de ses bras, elle essaya tant bien que mal de stabiliser le haut de son corps pour éviter au maximum les dégâts supplémentaires, tandis que ses jambes tentaient désespérément de repousser son assaillant. Elle suait à grosses gouttes en raison de l'effort surhumain que cela lui demandait. Elle ne put renouveler ses mouvements que deux fois avant que le néant ne l'emporte, son corps vidé de toute énergie.

Elle se croyait déjà morte lorsqu'enfin elle rouvrit les yeux et fit face à une lumière aveuglante. Elle se sentait flotter, ses pieds ne touchant plus terre et elle ne manqua pas de remercier son cerveau de lui avoir épargné le spectacle de son corps déchiqueté par le rôdeur. Il n'en était pourtant rien et les quelques secondes de soulagement furent vite remplacées par l'incompréhension et la peur. Elle ne comprit pas de suite que la lumière bienfaisante correspondait à la succession des néons blafards qui ornait le plafond d'un couloir crasseux et que la sensation de ne plus être entravé par son corps n'était dû qu'au fait que Daryl la transportait dans ses bras.

Après l'avoir extirpé de son carcan, ils s'étaient retranchés dans une vieille bicoque pour attendre sa mort, surement la baraque du concierge qui veillait sur l'usine qu'ils avaient eu l'intention de mettre à sac avant que tout cela ne se produise. Daryl l'avait largué sans ménagement sur un vieux matelas aux draps défraichis et aux teintes grisâtres causées par le temps et l'abandon. Un nuage de poussières l'avait enveloppé, déclenchant une quinte de toux qui accéléra l'écoulement de sa plaie. Ils ne firent pas plus cas de ses gémissements l'un partant sécuriser les points d'entrées, et l'autre retournant récupérer le sac qu'ils avaient dû délaisser pour la transporter.

-"Alors ma jolie, on se fait désirer ?" Tout en parlant, Merle fit pression d'une main sur sa mâchoire et la ramena à l'instant présent, accentuant encore plus la douleur qui irradiait déjà dans son crâne. Lorsqu'il s'était rapproché d'eux, Daryl s'était rapidement effacé lui laissant naturellement la place, arrêtant de la malmener. Mais elle préférait largement que ce soit lui, plutôt que Merle qui la touche. Elle ferma les yeux pour tenter de faire refluer la douleur et lâcha un halètement piteux en réponse à sa question. Son état lamentable le fit glousser grassement. Elle était tombée sur la lie de l'humanité en les rencontrant. Deux redneck pouilleux menés par leur instinct de survie implacable.

Se faire désirer ? Elle n'en avait jamais eu l'intention et elle ne manqua pas l'allusion mal venue qu'il lui faisait en choisissant ce mot. Elle essaya vainement de se dérober de sa poigne de fer, maintenant terrorisé par l'idée qu'il puisse profiter d'elle de cette façon, même à l'agonie. Il en aurait été capable au vue de l'esprit pernicieux qu'il cultivait. Cela n'aurait pas été la première fois qu'il tentait sa chance. Tous les deux...

Elle avait vite compris que sa présence n'était tolérée que par sa condition. Elle avait déjà vu ce regard chez d'autres hommes.

Un regard qui se voulait désintéressé et altruiste, mais qui criait tout autre chose. Merle avait attendu bien moins longtemps que les autres avant de tenter une approche. Ils discutaient tous les deux au coin du feu, lorsqu'il s'était levé nonchalamment pour s'assoir à côté d'elle, feintant le besoin d'une explication plus détaillée de son discours. Ils n'échangeaient que sur leur vécu depuis le début de l'apocalypse. Rien de si intéressant pour que cela vaille le coup de se rapprocher physiquement. Il avait tenté une approche plus tactile et à la première résistance visible de sa part, il avait déversé toute sa frustration sur elle en un bond qui les avait renversés par-dessus le tronc qui leur servait d'assise. Complètement coincée par son corps, ses mains s'étaient abattues frénétiques sur lui, criant à l'aide en espérant que son jeune frère lui fasse entendre raison.

-"Qu'est ce tu fous ! Tu peux pas faire ça plus discrètement, elle gueule comme un goret. Tous les rôdeurs du coin vont rappliquer maintenant !" La désillusion fut brutale. Ils étaient du même genre et se préoccupaient seulement de survivre et de tirer le maximum de ce que le nouveau monde leur apportait.

-"Ta gueule Daryl ! Dégage d'ailleurs, j'aime pas qu'on me mate le cul quand j'baise ! Branle toi si ça t'chante, mais regardes pas !"

-"C'est trop tard maint'nant, y'en a déjà deux qui se ramènent !" Daryl s'était levé et avait décoché un carreau droit entre les yeux du premier cadavre qui s'approchait et acheva rapidement le deuxième d'un coup de couteau bien placé. Merle s'était relevé sans ne plus faire aucunement cas de sa présence, s'occupant des autres rôdeurs attirés pas ses cris. Elle n'hésita pas une seconde de plus.

Elle se releva, mue par la peur qui courait encore dans ses veines et se lança dans une course folle pour atteindre la forêt qui lui tendait les bras. Elle ne s'arrêta pas une fois l'orée passée et sa progression fut ralentie par la quasi obscurité qui y régnait. Elle buta et tomba à maintes reprises avant de s'empêtrer dans les branches épineuses d'un épais buisson. Elle se débattit pour s'en extraire, pestant silencieusement contre le précieux temps que cela lui faisait perdre, avant de réaliser qu'il était sa meilleure chance de leur échapper. Elle s'extirpa des branches qui lui entravaient les bras plus lentement et rampa en dessous. Recroquevillée en chien de fusil, elle plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche, s'obligeant à ralentir le rythme frénétique de son cœur et de sa respiration. Au moindre bruit, ils la trouveraient.

Il n'y avait pas eu assez de rôdeurs pour mettre suffisamment d'espace entre eux. Elle entendait son nom se perdre dans l'obscurité. Merle était égal à l'image qu'il renvoyait, l'appelant comme un maître appellerait son chien alors qu'il vient de faire une bêtise. Sa voix était cajoleuse, remplie de douceur et de promesses qu'elle savait feintes. La pensait-il bête et faible à ce point pour accourir à ses appels après ce qu'il venait juste de se passer ? Aux invitations doucereuses de Merle faisait simplement écho le souffle lourd et rauque de son frère, agacé par la traque futile dans laquelle ils venaient de se lancer. Elle n'aurait pu décrire la scène dans son entièreté, mais elle fut tout à fait capable de s'en faire une image mentale. Elle les entendait se déplacer de plus en plus lentement à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient d'elle, fouillant les alentours à pas de loup. Elle arrêta complètement de respirer et ferma les yeux le plus fort qu'elle put, ne voulant pas faire face à l'issue qui devenait de plus en plus inévitable.

-"Laisse tomber ! Tu vas choper des saloperies, surtout qu'tu dois pas être l'premier à lui passer d'ssus." Au premier son qu'émit Daryl, elle expira l'air vicié qu'elle gardait depuis trop longtemps.

-"Depuis quand t'es un fin gourmet toi ? Tu t'es tapé des barriques bien plus remplis qu'celle-là j'te f'rais dire." La réponse de Merle lui permis de reprendre une respiration courte et précipitée.

-"Merci d'me l'rappeler"

-"Crache pas dans la pitance, p'tit frère. Prend s'qu'on t'donne et cherche pas plus loin. Tu sais pas si se s'ra toujours là demain." Tout en parlant, ils s'en retournèrent sans pousser plus avant leur recherche. Malgré leur pas qu'elle entendait s'éloigner, elle attendit un long moment avant même d'imaginer bouger de sa cachette. Ce ne fut qu'une fois la peur complètement évacuée de son organisme qu'elle s'autorisa à se relever.

Elle était partie sans se retourner, connaissant à l'avance leur objectif. Elle mit le plus d'application possible à en prendre la direction opposée. Elle se débrouillait au jour le jour et avec ce qu'elle trouvait sur son chemin, ayant abandonnée toutes ces affaires lors de sa fuite. L'attaque de Merle avait précipité son départ et la solitude reprenait ses droits bien plus vite qu'elle ne s'était installée la première fois. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer tomber sur un groupe. Elle ne supportait plus ce bourdonnement créé par le vide et qui emplissait ses oreilles en permanence. Elle allait finir par devenir dingue si elle continuait à parler toute seule pour le faire disparaitre.

Une semaine après l'incident, son vœu fut exaucé et mue par une énergie nouvelle, elle se précipita pour aider les personnes en difficultés qu'elle entendait crier dans une des maisons avoisinant celle qu'elle avait choisie pour la nuit. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de se débarrasser des quelques rôdeurs qui leur auraient encore plus causé de problème, elle se releva souriante pour leur faire face et engager la conversation. Elle ne devait surtout pas avoir l'air d'une folle désespérée où ils auraient peur d'elle et ne l'accepterait jamais. Pour cela, elle décida de réfréner son sourire flippant et força ses zygomatiques à se détendre. Elle n'eut aucunement besoin de s'y astreindre. Son sourire se fana instantanément lorsqu'elle vu qui lui faisait face.

-"Tiens, tiens, tiens ! Regarde ce que le vent nous amène." Sa voix lui glaça le sang un instant de trop pour qu'elle puisse leur échapper. Ils s'étaient déplacés lentement pour ne pas perturber sa paralysie et faire en sorte qu'elle ne puisse en avoir qu'un des deux dans son champs de vision. En deux bonds Merle fut sur elle, l'enserrant dans ses bras. Daryl allait partir et Merle pourrait terminer ce qu'il avait commencé plus tôt... Ou peut-être qu'il ferait ça à deux, ou l'un après l'autre, ou.. elle ne savait pas, elle ne savait plus, les deux hémisphères de son cerveau ne fonctionnant plus à la même vitesse. Sa respiration commença à s'accélérer crescendo à mesure que les images inondaient sa tête. C'était trop pour elle, bien trop et elle s'écroula dans ses bras.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle dut prendre une seconde avant que tout ne lui revienne en tête. Elle essaya frénétiquement d'atteindre son corps pour vérifier qu'aucun des deux n'avaient abusé d'elle pendant son blackout, mais elle se rendit vite compte que ses mains étaient entravées à la tête de lit. Elle put néanmoins constater que tous ses vêtements étaient en place et qu'elle ne sentait aucune sensation bizarre au niveau de son entre jambes.

Elle resta quelques heures seule, sans qu'aucun bruit ne vienne perturber le silence, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre, dévoilant un Merle conquérant. Elle battit des pieds pour reculer le plus loin possible sur le haut du lit. Voyant cela, il leva les mains en l'air en signe d'apaisement.

-"Je vais te détacher maintenant." Il parlait lentement, comme pour lui laisser le temps de bien assimiler ses mots "Si tu t'fais la malle, j'te mettrais une correction. Si tu te tiens sagement tranquille, tout se passera bien." Elle ne comprit jamais réellement pourquoi il avait fait ça. Elle mit cela sur le compte de la dette qu'il pensait avoir envers elle pour l'avoir sauver plus tôt, mais elle n'en fut jamais certaine car il n'aborda pas une seule fois le sujet. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait au pseudo ultimatum qu'il venait de lui poser, le poids de la solitude l'emporta dans son conflit intérieur et elle obéit sagement, se persuadant qu'il pouvait faire preuve de compréhension envers elle à partir de maintenant. Il n'en fut rien, et elle devint son souffre-douleur moral. Il ne leva jamais la main sur elle à proprement parler, mais tout était toujours sa faute et il ne s'empêchait jamais de la bousculer un peu pour exorciser sa frustration contre le monde entier. Elle aurait pu partir mille fois, quitte à se prendre la raclée qu'il lui avait promise, mais même si les seules phrases qu'il formulait à son encontre n'étaient que des reproches, il lui parlait et il n'y avait plus ce vide qui l'accompagnait en permanence…

Quant à Daryl …. Elle aurait préféré qu'il garde en tête l'image qu'il avait dépeinte d'elle le jour de sa fuite, mais la pression qu'il devait ressentir dans le bas ventre, et la disponibilité d'un vagin à proximité avait eu raison de son dégout d'elle.

La chaleur était à son paroxysme lors de cette journée. Ils avaient élu domicile dans la première maison qu'ils avaient croisée en chemin pour se protéger du soleil. Il ne restait plus qu'un demi litre d'eau pour eux trois, Merle décréta qu'il fallait l'utiliser à bon escient. Lui seul continuerait les recherches par soucis d'économie et il ne s'empêcha pas de pointer son inutilité flagrante depuis quelques heures. Elle ne pouvait pas lui donner tort tant elle se sentait fatiguée par le manque de tout. Toutes provisions se faisaient de plus en plus rares et pour lui elle en était la principale cause.

Elle était montée s'allonger après son départ, pour économiser ses forces au cas où il reviendrait bredouille. Plongée dans une demi-conscience, alimentée par les hallucinations dues à la chaleur et la déshydratation, son esprit dériva vers un matin aux conditions climatiques similaires, où elle s'était éveillée sous les caresses de l'homme qui partageait sa vie à l'époque.

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé que la chaleur écrasait déjà leur poumon. Ils n'avaient pas pris le temps, la veille, d'enclencher l'air conditionné et ils le payaient au matin. Pleinement exposée aux rayons encore timide du soleil, elle profitait du silence ambiant, avant de faire face à sa journée. Elle avait la vie rêvée. Une famille présente, un boulot qu'elle adorait et un homme qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur. Croyant être la seule à avoir été tirée du sommeil avant l'appel du strident réveil, elle fut surprise lorsqu'une main paresseuse glissa sur son ventre, bientôt accompagnée par le corps auquel elle appartenait.

-"Bonjour" Sa voix encore endormie la fit sourire et elle voulut se retourner pour faire face à ce visage qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Un repère quotidien qui lui permettait de voir la vie en rose. Il l'en empêcha, ronronnant et exhalant dans son cou. Sa main passa lentement sur son bras, dégagea les cheveux qui lui cachaient le visage et repris sa place sur son ventre, entamant un ballet de caresses électrisantes. Elle soupira de bonheur. Elle avait enfin le répit qu'elle espérait tant et de la plus belle de manière. Sa main devint plus entreprenante et elle l'incita à continuer en joignant leur bassin. Elle haleta au contact, se sentant lentement dériver vers d'autres sphères. Elle se retourna difficilement et ne rencontra aucune résistance de sa part. Les lèvres tendues, elle allait enfin pouvoir toucher cette homme qui lui avait tant manqué...*

C'est le cuir frais sous ses mains qui l'a ramena brutalement à la réalité, elle qui s'attendait à trouver un corps souple et chaud contre elle.

Daryl l'avait rejointe sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte et portée par son souvenir, elle n'avait pas fait la différence entre les caresses de son imaginaire et celle de l'homme bien présent à côté d'elle.

-"Non..." Sa voix, beaucoup trop faible vu son état, fut recouverte par le simple froissement des draps sous son corps et fut bien loin de stopper son assaillant. Elle accompagna sa protestation d'un mouvement vain pour le repousser. Ses dernières forcent l'abandonnaient à vue d'œil et elle ne s'étonna plus d'avoir pu confondre aussi longtemps ses songes de la réalité. En un geste il l'avait ramenée au plus près de lui en prenant bien soin de coller leur bassin.

-"S'il te plait, non…"

-"Chut chut chut chut..." Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de gaspiller des larmes, cela n'aurait ferait qu'accélérer son agonie. Il ne lui en laissa de toute manière pas le temps. "J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi." Son souffle brulant s'écrasa sur son visage et lui coupa la respiration. La mauvaise.. c'est que tu ne vas pas mourir de suite car il me reste de l'eau." Sa main retrouva le chemin de son ventre, y formant de lascives arabesques en attendant la suite. "La bonne.. c'est que la façon que tu auras de me remercier sera profitable à nous deux." Il n'attendit même pas d'avoir son assentiment avant de replonger sa main entre ses cuisses, retournant à ses précédentes activités.

-"Daryl.." Elle ne savait pas si ses supplications lui étaient vraiment adressé, ou si elle tentait de résonner la partie de son cerveau qui prenait du plaisir malgré l'évident abus qu'il faisait d'elle.

-"Tu es complètement trempée." Son souffle vint s'écraser contre ses lèvres et sa moiteur lui révulsa un peu plus l'estomac. "Il fallait le dire si c'est sur ma queue que tu préférais t'empaler." Il attrapa ses lèvres, étouffant sa faible protestation ou son gémissement de plaisir, elle ne savait plus vraiment, alors qu'il venait de revenir sur une zone des plus sensibles de son anatomie. Il sourit aux tressautements que lui provoqua l'attouchement, accentuant encore la pression. Mais la dose d'énergie que cela exigea d'elle manqua de lui faire tourner de l'œil. Il s'interrompit et elle le sentit s'éloigner une seconde et la reprendre dans ses bras la suivante.

-"Ouvre la bouche !" Perdu entre deux eaux, elle hésita à obéir, ne sachant plus pourquoi il voulait qu'elle fasse ça, avant de sentir un doigt humide parcourir ses lèvres. L'eau... Dans son malaise, elle s'était imaginé tout autre chose... Elle obtempéra immédiatement, s'attendant à ce qu'il lui tende enfin le goulot, mais ce fut à nouveau un doigt qui se présenta à elle, passant cette fois-ci la barrière de ses lèvres. Elle n'était pas en état de protester. Résignée, et de moins en moins sûr de ne pas le vouloir elle aussi, elle emprisonna l'intrus et y enroula sa langue. Elle fut soulagée du halètement qui lui répondit et espéra de toutes ses forces que cela suffirait pour qu'il lui offre ses dernières réserves d'eau. A sa grande surprise, elle eut même droit à un carré de chocolat. Elle n'avait même pas honte d'être traité comme un chien recevant une récompense, préférant cela à l'étreinte de la mort.

Le répit fut cependant de courte durée et elle cria de surprise lorsqu'il introduit brutalement ses doigts en elle, n'attendant même pas que son corps s'y habitue.

Elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour le satisfaire, trop affaibli par les sensations qui l'envahissaient. Cela ne sembla pas le déranger outre mesure qu'elle ne lui prodigue aucun traitement particulier. Il était bien trop focalisé à lécher, happer ou mordre n'importe quel parcelle de sa peau pour qu'elle émette un son qui lui convenait. Elle ne voulait pas. Elle n'était pas attirée par lui, par ce qu'il était et ce qu'il représentait. Lorsqu'il ne se trouvait pas sur une zone sensible, elle retrouvait ses esprits et voulait le repousser, mais avant même que son cerveau n'en donne l'ordre, il revenait la torturer de plaisir et tout s'éparpillait.

Elle détourna la tête lorsqu'il glissa en elle avec une facilité déconcertante qui ne fit que confirmer l'antagonisme total dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Perdu dans son cou, il lâcha une exclamation fleurie sur la sensation que lui procurait son membre à l'intérieur d'elle. Ce mec n'était qu'un porc et pourtant elle n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'il daigne enfin la soulager de cette envie qui la dégoûtait.

-"Regarde-moi !" Il l'a força à plonger dans ses yeux avant de commencer de longs et lents vas et vient, déclenchant enfin un semblant de soulagement entre ses cuisses. Elle ferma les yeux en s'arquant lorsqu'il accentua son immixtion par un coup de bassin plus profond.

-"Ouvre les yeux !" Il prenait bien soin de mêler en continu leur souffle respectif . Elle sentait parfois ses lèvres effleurer les siennes.

Il profita de son incompréhension pour lui faire une demande des plus incongrues.

-"Touche-moi !" Elle resta statique lorsque les mots prirent tout leur sens et loin d'accéder à sa demande, ses bras crispés par les sensations se relâchèrent complètement. Son hébètement lui fit voir rouge et il tira violemment sur ses cheveux faisant craquer sa nuque.

"Fais s'que j'te dis !" Elle mit encore une seconde avant d'acquiescer et la pression sur son cuir chevelu se relâcha progressivement. A quel moment son comportement s'était mué en quelque chose de moins brutal, de plus… tendre… ? Il se déroba à son regard scrutateur en enfouissant son visage dans son cou. "Qu'est s'que j't'ai dit." Elle tardait à s'exécuter et il ne manqua pas de le lui rappeler en grognant. Mais sa voix avait perdu de sa verve, lançant entrevoir ses conflits intérieurs.

Ses mains se soulevèrent au ralenties. Même s'il venait plus que d'en faire simplement la demande, elle redoutait sa réaction. Il n'avait jamais montré aucune faille, aucun indice qu'il lui aurait permis de voir que son comportement quotidien n'était pas le reflet de ce qu'il était vraiment.

Ce qu'elle vit ensuite fut des plus déstabilisants. Le toucher avait déclenché en lui une réaction en chaîne qu'elle était loin d'imaginer.

Ce fut comme si elle venait d'ouvrir une porte qui renfermait tout un pan de sa personnalité qu'il s'était minutieusement appliqué à étouffer. Le concert de gémissements qui en résultat fut étourdissant, brouillant ses sens et sa raison. D'amant violent et dominant, il passa à passionné et insatiable, s'accrochant à elle comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le son de son abandon se répercutait en elle passant une à une les faibles barrières qu'il restait avant qu'elle ne s'abandonne à son tour.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était seule dans le lit. Le reste de la bouteille d'eau et deux carrés de chocolat attendaient paresseusement d'être consommés sur la table de chevet. Elle entendit distinctement leur voix respective depuis le rez-de-chaussée, mais n'osa pas quitter la sécurité de la chambre. Sa première réaction fut d'attraper son poignard et de le garder près d'elle. Elle était persuadée que Daryl ne manquerait pas de se vanter à son frère sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Et lui, persuadé d'être dans son droit, viendrait surement réclamer sa part du gâteau. Elle était prête à l'accueillir en grande pompe et elle fixa obstinément la porte jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'emporte malgré elle. Il ne se passa rien de ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Merle ne fit aucune allusion graveleuse et Daryl ne la calcula plus pendant des jours. Il n'y eu qu'une fois encore ou il l'a rejoint en l'absence de son frère. Elle n'avait pas protesté et il n'avait rien ordonné. Leur bouche ne s'était pas dessoudée une seule seconde. Ils s'étaient perdu l'un dans l'autre, se transmettant leur envie de vivre, leur besoin de ressentir malgré leur dérive quotidienne.

Allongée sur le matelas de plus en plus écarlate, elle eut l'impression que tous ces événements s'étaient déroulés il y a des années, alors que la dernière fois qu'elle venait de se rappeler ne devait remonter qu'à 3-4 mois maximum. Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle agonisait sous ses yeux et qu'elle avait besoin plus que jamais de faire face à cet autre, il ne lui servait que des regards détachés, agacés parfois même haineux. A aucun moment il ne laissa transparaitre dans son regard ne serait-ce qu'une lueur qui lui prouvait qu'elle n'avait rien imaginé. Il laissait même son frère la maltraiter dans l'espoir de la voir trépasser plus vite.

-"Vas falloir faire ça vite. Les rôdeurs arrivent et on n'a pas le temps pour ces conneries. Occupes toi en Daryl !" Elle retomba lourdement sur le matelas lorsqu'il la lâcha.

Ses membres s'engourdissaient, sa vue se floutait, sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus rauque et lente. Elle sentit alors un souffle lui caresser la joue et un doigt léger passa sur sa tempe avant que le néant ne l'emporte.

Cela faisait 2 ans que les rôdeurs n'étaient plus un danger pour la population. Il en trainait encore de ci de là, Mais plus personne ne risquait rien.

Il n'avait pas appris tout de suite la nouvelle, s'étant retranché au fin fond d'une forêt, accusant difficilement le coup de la mort de son frère. Des hommes avaient commencé à ratisser le monde pour trouver les rescapés et leur inoculer l'antidote leur permettant de reprendre une vie normale. Un homme, dont il ne se rappelait plus le nom mais dont il gardait en mémoire sa coupe mulet affreuse, en était la cause. Il avait réussi à modifier le virus de telle sorte, qu'à présent, les humains demeuraient invisibles aux yeux des macchabés.

Il était resté méfiant, demandant des preuves de ce qu'ils avançaient et ils lui avaient montré sans hésitation, allant à la rencontre d'un cadavre qui ne les calcula même pas. Un retour à la vie normale ? Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé en était-il encore capable ? Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir retrouver la vie de merde qu'il avait laissée... Pourtant, il s'était laissé convaincre d'accepter et devant son doute quant à revenir à la civilisation, les hommes avaient insisté sur le fait qu'un homme ayant survécu seul était un atout majeur dans la reconstruction du nouveau monde.

La rage d'être le seul à y être arrivé les chassa à grands renforts de menaces. Il n'était pas seul non ! S'il avait survécu, c'était grâce à son frère. S'il n'avait pas perdu la raison c'était grâce...

-"Maman !" Un rire et un mot doux furent hélés, l'extirpant de ses pensées. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il assistait à des retrouvailles et il y jeta un regard désintéressé en premier lieu. L'enfant ne devait pas avoir plus de 5 ans et la mère, dont il ne pouvait voir que le profil, ne devait pas dépasser 35/40 ans. Il n'entendit pas ce que la femme répondit à l'enfant lorsqu'elle le souleva dans ses bras pour lui apposer un baiser sonore sur la joue. Il était trop loin pour ça. Mais même à deux pas il n'aurait plus rien entendu de ce qui l'entourait lorsqu'il découvrit son visage. Une fine cicatrice ornait sa tempe, biaisant futilement l'image qu'il gardait d'elle vivante, mais il ne pouvait pas se tromper. C'était bien elle... Il n'y avait pas de doutes possibles... Il voulait fuir, se cacher, ou comprendre avant de leur faire face, mais il resta paralysé alors que le couple avançait à grand pas insouciant dans sa direction.

Elle rigolait toujours avec l'enfant lorsqu'il lâcha un halètement et qu'ils passèrent près de lui. Elle ne l'avait même pas vu, ne quittant pas d'une seconde le visage de l'enfant qui était en train de lui parler et il avait fallu qu'il l'ouvre. Qu'il sorte ce misérable bruit alors que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il l'avait laissé se vider de son sang sur un matelas miteux. Il la croyait morte. Il avait vu la vie s'envoler de son regard et son souffle s'arrêter. Comment pouvait-elle se retrouver à moins d'un mètre de lui à présent ? Et qui était ce petit garçon pendu à sa main ?

-"Parce que je ne suis pas vraiment là Daryl." Elle lui souriait. Il n'y avait pas une trace de haine ou de mépris dans ces yeux. Ils étaient chaleureux et avenants.

-"Pas là ?" murmura-t-il de plus en plus envahit par la peur.

-"Tu es en train de mourir Dixon. Tu ne fais que rêver." Elle s'approcha et posa sa main contre sa joue et toute la chaleur qui se trouvait dans ses yeux passa au travers de sa paume pour l'en submerger.

-"Pourquoi toi ?" Il entendit un petit rire ironique.

-"Parce que je suis le seul souvenir agréable dont tu te souvienne et auquel tu te raccroches." Elle tourna son regard vers le petit garçon pendu à ses jambes et répondit à sa question muette. "Parce tu as vu mes symptômes, jour après jour, et que tu m'as quand même laissé mourir, et lui avec." Elle prit un temps d'arrêt avant de continuer. "L'épidémie n'a jamais été enraillé. On t'a tiré dessus. Tu es en train de te vider de ton sang."

-"Non" Il n'avait pas pu imaginer cette situation, ni les deux ans qui précédait. Il se souvenait de beaucoup trop de choses, de détails que son cerveau seul n'avait pas pu imaginer.

-"N'aie pas peur." Elle s'avança et le pris dans ses bras en murmurant "C'est mieux après." Ca ne pourrait pas être mieux pour lui. Il survivait déjà bien avant que les morts ne se relèvent, avec sa vie de merde rythmée par les virées et les bastons dans les bars aux côtés de Merle et d'autres rebus de la société. Cela avait été encore pire après. Il n'y avait plus de règles, et la seule qu'il s'était interdite de transgresser avait volée en éclats depuis… elle. Seul comptait la survie. A n'importe quel prix….

-"Tu t'accroches encore aux paroles de Merle, hein ?!" Son frère. Il se souvenait qu'il était mort peu avant le rétablissement de la civilisation. Il se souvenait de l'embuscade posée par un groupe d'hommes armés jusqu'aux dents. De sa blessure qui les ralentissait et de son ordre de l'abandonner qu'il avait lâchement exécuté sur le coup. Il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à le laisser entre leurs mains et il avait fait demi-tour mais il était déjà trop tard. Il avait assisté, impuissant, à son exécution à coup de batte. L'odeur métallique du sang avait saturée l'air. Il revoyait encore le liquide écarlate gicler dans les airs et s'échapper des barbelés en de longues gerbes. Il ne pouvait pas avoir imaginé ça aussi...

"Tu ne l'a pas imaginé. Il est mort. Mais depuis quelques minutes seulement. Tu ne vas pas tarder à le voir." Sa respiration était de plus en plus heurtée et il finit par sentir un pincement au niveau de son abdomen. Il baissa le regard en direction de sa gêne et vit du sang imbiber toute sa jambe droite. La source semblait être localisé au niveau de son côté droit au vue de son t-shirt maculé. Comment était-ce possible qu'il ne ressente aucune douleur ? "Elle finit par se dissiper. Il n'y aura plus aucune douleur après." Sa phrase lui fit prendre toute l'ampleur de sa paralysie. Il ne sentait plus ses jambes et s'écroula dans la seconde qui suivit sa découverte.

-"Non" murmura-t-il une fois encore, ne voulant toujours pas croire ce qu'elle lui disait, regardant frénétiquement tout autour de lui pour trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi, lui permettant de se raccrocher à sa vérité. Le décor vacilla. Il grésilla comme une poste de télé mal calibré, et tout à côté d'elle, apparu l'homme qu'il avait vu achever Merle. Il ne semblait pas remarquer leur présence alors qu'elle le touchait presque tant ils étaient proche. L'enfant releva la tête vers elle et elle hocha la tête, se détachant de lui et faisant le tour de son bourreau.

-"Il va te tirer une balle dans la tête." dit-elle en s'accroupissant à ses côtés, compatissante.

-"Pourquoi ?"

-"Parce qu'il est temps que tu sois enfin toi-même." Elle se releva et se plaça en face de lui, son corps se confondant avec l'homme armé. Elle tendit la main, il ne vit plus le canon pointé sur lui et entendit à peine la détonation qui mettait fin à ses jours. Il ne voyait que son sourire et attrapa sa main pour se relever. Elle dégagea les cheveux perdus sur son visage avec la plus grande douceur, laissant sa main s'attarder sur sa joue en une caresse.

-"Allons-y"

Il jeta un dernier regard sur son corps, cette prison qui ne lui avait laissé aucun répit depuis qu'il avait vu le jour. Un rire l'arracha à sa contemplation. Le petit garçon courait plus avant au travers des arbres, un sourire illuminant son visage. Le soleil jouait de son intensité aider des feuillages, nimbant les sous-bois d'un halo surréaliste.

-"T'aurai du m'dire qu'elle attendait ton marmot.." Il ne détourna pas la tête pour regarder Merle qui venait de se poster à ses côtés, assistant au même spectacle que lui. Le ton de sa voix reflétait très bien la désolation qu'il ressentait. Ce dernier n'ajouta d'ailleurs qu'une chose. "T'es prêt p'tit frère ?"

Si être lui-même signifiait vivre cette scène en leur compagnie… Alors oui il était prêt et il n'aurait pas assez de l'éternité pour en être lassé...


End file.
